poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Beginning (Keyblade Wielder Route)
(In the Velvet Room) Elizabeth: Welcome to the Velvet Room... This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter.￼ How unexpected for you to visit while my master is away... Hm? Is it my imagination, or... Have we had an exchange like this once before...? Ah, that's right... It was on the night of a typhoon not long ago... There was a strange incident where you met a certain people. At least, that's what I seem to recall. But... Could that have been a dream I had? Or... (A boy with earphone is recall Elizabeth's words bring back memories of a certain people words...) (Minato Arisato: A Second-year student at Gekkoukan High School and the Leader of SEES/ he is investigating Tartarus to save Mankind from the Apathy Syndrome.) Voice: Will meet again... someday. Voice 2: Let's see each other again, alright? Voice 3: Take good care of yourself. Voice 4: Don't do anything bad. Voice 5: We'll see you in your world, alright? Voice 6: See you again, doc. Voice 7: Get stronger, okay? Until we meet again. Voice 8: Good luck, Kid. Voice 9: I'll see you again, someday. Voice 11: We'll meet you on our expedition. Voice 12: (Laugh) I'll see you someday! Voice 13: Hope you could see me again. Voice 14: May our friendship be remembered. Voice 15: I'll see you at your school, okay. That voice... Elizabeth: I wish to ask you something. What transpired on the night of that typhoon... Do you happen to remember the name of the people you met? He tell Elizabeth about the name from the people he meet. Elizabeth: Ahh... as I thought. What could this mean? I had heard that you were bedridden during the typhoon... Yet this occurred on that same night, at a time when you were with your friends in Tartarus. Tell me about it Could you tell me more? Could you tell me more? Elizabeth: Very well. Allow me to speak a bit on the subject of that incident.￼ It happened on the night of a typhoon merely a few days ago... The absence of this room's master had made the existence of our Velvet Room somewhat uncertain... Elizabeth begins to tell her long long story... September 20, 2009. The Entrance to Tartarus... Minato's Companions are getting ready to enter... Junpei: It's too bad it got cancelled in the end. It would've really been something to look back on. (Junpei Iori... Minato's Classmate, and a very cheerful companion.) Yukari: Come on, it's not that bad. There's always next year. (Yukari Takeba... Minato's Classmate. She is a strong-willed member of the archery team.) Fuuka: It was too bad, but the typhoon left no other choice. It would've been awful if someone got hurt. (Fuuka Yamagishi... A Second-year, like Minato. Her specialities lie in providing backup from afar.) Mitsuru: Since we can't assure the students' safety, we had to cancel. I feel bad as student council president... (Mitsuru Kirjo￼... A third-year student at Minato's school, and the student council president) Akihiko: No one's blaming you, Mitsuru. It just shows that even we can't fight Mother Nature. (Akihiko Sanada... A Third-year student and captain of the boxing team. He's popular with the girls, but...) Shinjiro: Huh... ? Where's that guy? I don't see him around) (Shinjiro Aragaki... A Third-year at the school, but he has currently taken leave. Akihiko's childhood friend.) Aigis: If you mean our leader, then he is over there. He mentioned going to acquired a new Persona. (Aigis... A humanoid robot given the power to use a Persona. She has transferred into Minato's class.) Ken￼: At that Persona-summoning place only he can see, right? (Ken Amada... A Fifth-grader with the power to summon a Persona. He lost his mother in an accident.) Junpei: Man, that Lucky skunk. Getting to change his persona is cheating. Ken: I wonder what his new Persona will be like this time... Koromaru: (Bark) (Koromaru... A Shiba Inu who also has the power to summon a Persona. His owner was killed in an accident.) Junpei: Koromaru says, "I want it to have big bazongas!" Yukari: Like he'd say that. Are you stupid or something? Junpei: Yikes, she sounds even more angry than usual... Aigis: It seems Koromaru-san is worried about our leader. He was confined to his bed for two days, after all. Junpei: Ohh, I see. But he's probably fine. It seemed like his fever was going down. Not like we can go anywhere in this typhoon anyway, so he coulda just stayed in bed 'till it passed. Yukari: He said something was bothering him, so we came to Tarturus... but there's nothing really here either￼... Then they heard the bell Yukari: Wh-what's that!? Mitsuru: It's that... a bell...? Then it stopped Akihiko: ...It stopped. Mitsuru: What was that... ? Whatever it was, stay alert just in case! Fuuka: I'll have a look around with my Persona... Ah! Akihiko: What's wrong, Fuuka!? Fuuka: There was a spider by my feet... Huh... ? Where it go? Akihiko: A Spider...? Fuuka: Oh, I'm sorry. I guess it was just my Imagination. I'll use my Persona to check-- Then everything went dark Fuuka: Huh? Meanwhile in the Velvet Room Igor, master of the room, is nowhere to be seen. Elizabeth is sitting there, alone. Elizabeth: Welcome to the Velvet Room... This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter. How unexpected for you to visit while my master is away... Where's Igor? Are you house-sitting alone? Where's Igor? Elizabeth: Unfortunately, he is absent at the moment. If it's fusion you require, then I have some knowledge of the process. Feel free to ask me to perform them. By the by, only a Legion can be summoned today. That will be all right with you, won't it? A "legion" means an army... Each face has a different expression. They all bear such rich anguish that I never tire of watching them. I highly recommend one to you. Well, then, let's proceed with the fusion ritual without delay. Then a young man steps out of one of the many doors in the room and his name is Thoedore Thoedore: Elizabeth... you mustn't lie. You are capable of fusing other Persona's as well. Elizabeth: Ah, Theo... How do you do? This is my incompetent younger brother, Theodore. I realize that's long, so simply call him "Theo." Theodore: But my name is shorter than yours... My name is Theodore. Thank you for bearing with my sister Elizabeth all this time. I am sure her naiveté must cause you difficulty at time, but I hope that you can work well with her. Since our master has stepped away for the moment, I'm remaining here alongside her as a precaution. A Precaution? Is something wrong? A Precaution? Theodore: When the Velvet Room is without its master, the room's existence itself become a bit unstable. Moreover, there was a storm raging in the outside world right now... The Typhoon, right? Is there a connection? The Typhoon, right? Elizabeth: Storm shake things up. Not only the body, but the heart too. One's resolve, one's internal strife, one's hidden thoughts... Everyone closes their eyes during a storm, for that is when the world within begins to encroach... One will have no choice but to face what has gone hidden while their eyes were averted... There are storms that can shake up fate, and even time itself. Theodore: In any case, if you could please allow me to-- Then they heard an Alarm Theodore: An Alarm? Then everything went dark Theodore: What on earth? Then the power back on Theodore: Hm...?￼ Elizabeth: My... They saw SEES here in the Velvet Room￼ Fuuka: Huh!? Yukari: Who are they? What's going on here? It's so blue! Is this an elevator!? Mitsuru: Wh-what is this place...? Theodore: What could this mean? Elizabeth: Uninvited guests in a private chamber... That can only mean that the culprit is among us! Junpei: (Shocked) Eh? C-Culprit! Elizabeth: Merely my small joke. That aside, this is a facet of fate as well... And perhaps a beginning. I am Elizabeth, and this is my brother Theodore. We are residents of this Velvet Room. Yukari: "Velvet Room"? ...Oh, you mean where our leader goes for Personas? Elizabeth: Yes. We provide aid to our guests by fusing Persona's here. Fuuka: So... So it was true...! Akihiko￼: So why did you called us here? Theodore: As to that... Even we don't know. Elizabeth,: Bluntly speaking, that was our question. Those who enter here have formed a contract of some kind, or... Then the Elevator has stopped Junpei: It... It stopped...? (To Yukari) Heh, it reminds me of that roller coaster￼... The way it keeps climbing untill it stops all of a sudden... Yukari: Sh-Shut up! If that were true, it would drop... Then the Elevator is going down quickly Fuuka: (Scream) Aigis: We are currently descending in an uncontrolled freefall. Elizabeth: We're indeed falling. Ken: Are we going to crash....!? Yukari: Into what!? Ken: Um, uh... I don't know, the bottom!? Then they reach the bottom Meanwhile In Cartman's Basement and his friends are dress up as superheroes Cartman: Coon friends, we have done it. Facebook is gone, and Netflix approved our TV show. All we have to do now is agree on the final draft of the franchise plan. once again, with some changes You can see that the Super Craig movie now precedes the Coon vs. Super Craig movie, followed by Mysterion's video game. And then we- Kenny: How come I have to have the video game? I want a movie too! Cartman: You have a movie, Mysterion. You're in the third Coon and Friends United movie and Friends United 3, after your video game. Craig: Yeah, but he's saying he doesn't ever get his own movie. Jimmy: Do I get my own movie? Cartman: Not everyone gets their own movie! Tweek: What if we could have a prequel? Clyde: Not even the Robotix have new movies like us. Stan: No, Wonder Tweek is right. It was better when we started the movies off with the Tupperware prequel. Kyle: Dude, you can't make a prequel. Stan: Why not? Kyle: Cause then it's not a prequel, it's just... first. And besides, Tupperware isn't our strongest character. Token: (Angry) Hey! It's better then Human Kite! Kenny: He just likes this plan because he gets two movies in Phase 1. Cartman: Guys! We have to just go with this plan! We don't even have one movie yet! Then the hear the bell Cartman: Huh? Stan: Is that a bell? Then it stopped Kyle: Strange. It stopped Then the lights are out in the basement Cartman: (Angry) Who turned off the lights? Meanwhile￼ and his friends are discussing a plan to save the Legend Beast in the Outlands Laval: Ok. You remember the plan? Eris: Cragger: Gorzan: Worriz: Razar: Rogon: Bladvic: Laval: Lagravis isn't here. He went off to do some business somewhere. Then they heard a bell ring Eris: What the? Worriz: That's sound... Cragger: Is that a... bell? Then it stopped Gorzan: It stop, dude. Laval: I wonder if it came from our own tribe? Eris: I don't know... whatever it was, let's continue the plan. Laval: Alright, we have to- Then everything went dark Worriz: The lights are out? Meanwhile In the Grand Line Luffy and his crew are heading to the red line Luffy: Alright! We're heading to the grand line! Zoro: Don't get to excited, Moron.￼ Usopp: (Scared) We're heading to the Red Line? But what about the Storm! Nami: Don't worry, the storm won't let that happen. Sanji: Oh, Nami! You're so lovely to me! Chopper: So... We're almost there to the Red Line now.￼ Robin: We have to be careful from the Marines.￼ Franky: Ow! We are stronger then they are! Brook: I hope we could get to the Red Line. And it makes my heart beat. Oh actually, I don't have a heart. yo ho ho ho ho! Luffy: I don't know how long we get there, but I'm ready for it! Then they heard a bell ring Nami: Huh? Robin: That's sound... is that a bell? Usopp: I didn't see any island somewhere. Then it stop Sanji: It stopped? Zoro: Man, it just disturbed my sleep. Then they saw a Storm Luffy: I see a Storm. Usopp: (Scream) I knew this would gonna happen! Nami: Everyone, get in your position and hoist the sails! All: Right! Meanwhile Sora and his companions are traveling many worlds to find Kairi, Riki and King Mickey Sora: Donald: Goofy: Not here. Sora: Then they heard a bell ring Sora: Huh? What's that? Donald: Then it stopped Goofy: Gawrsh, it's stopped. Donald: What was that? Sora: I don't know. I wonder where it came from? Then the Gummi Ship has lost it's power and now it's dark Donald: Hey! Meanwhile Ryan, Sci-Ryan and Crash are traveling many worlds to find Ansem Ryan: We are heading back to Traverse Town, because we have to get some better equidments. Sci-Ryan: Since the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings are not here with us. We have to proceed, I just hope they're alright. Crash: Don't worry about them, the Cyberlings are doing some important business in Hollow Bastion with the Dazzlings. Let's just have to wait for them. Ryan: Then they heard a bell Ryan: his ears What's that noise!? Crash: It's a bell? Then it stopped Sci-Ryan: It stopped. Crash: What was that? Did it came from another world? Ryan: Just leave. I don't want to find out. Then the Train is out of power and now it's dark Ryan:Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes